New Dawn
by bewarethefare
Summary: What if rose had got a vison from the Queen when talking to Dimitri at the food court? And this vison gave rose the warning to get out of there before the gaurds came for her? well read and find out. -on hold-
1. first notice

_"The next time you she Tasha, will you send her to me? We need to talk about this."_

_"So, Tasha can be your friend, but not me?" I couldn't help it the words just came out._

**( This is where my story begins. )**

After the words were said I regretted them. Dimitri ask for some privacy between us and his guards. They applied to his request. But I no longer heard what Dimitri was saying, I was faraway. My vision started to turn, and then blackness took over. In less than a minute I began to see again only I was somewhere else, somewhere in the past I saw Queen bitch, a killer dressed in black with MY STAKE in hand killed her right there and then. Her spirit was in front of me then. She told me "rose you need to run go to Ambrose, get the letter from him." "run now rose run".

I felt weird and blackness soon took over me yet again. Now I was back to where I was, in the chair talking to Dimitri. He was worried you could see it in his eyes. I didn't think I just ran. Taking off like this looks bad but I don't care I need to leave run far, fast I know the queens a bitch but something in her words told me to listen just this once. Before I was all the way out of here I ran smack into Lisa so I did the only thing I could think of I graved Lisa and took off yet again.

She was confused and concerned, but I had no time to stop I had to go now. So I mumbled back to her "Lisa we have to get out of here now something's happened."


	2. safe haven?

I had no Idea where Lisa and myself where but by the looks of it. I say we got as far as one whole country away, from the court. Bad news ways the days light had faded, it was now night. I had to get Lisa somewhere safe now.

We looked around for a bit, only pausing ones in a while to check for any strigoi.

After traveling an extra two miles we saw it, it was a little run down but to fancy for any strigoi to possibly like to hide in. so we checked in the hotel for the day. (human time)

Both of us ran straight to the beds and fell, right into the soft enormous beds. Oh did I forget to mention Lisa checked into a king sized room, with a "gold" shower and everything.

**8bluemoon8- okay this is only short because I have to leave to go to heresy park soon. But I wanted to leave you guys something to read. Also I like to thank Katryna for being my first reviewer. Now im going to ask that over today and the next that you review of PM me a little advice of what I should have happen to Lisa and Rose now that they are at a "safe place". Thanks for all who read this you make my life happier.**

**_Disclaimer: I do not own Vampire Academy. I only own the story plot. _**

_**I forgot to do this in the first chapter. **_


	3. savior

**Dimitri pov **(from when rose started to black out)

I started to tell rose, again how I can not be around her. I still truly do love her, It's , ugh I can't stop seeing the images of what I did to her back in Russia.

How would I ever, and I mean ever. Make it up to her? Well that's the thing I just can't.

But something was wrong with rose, her eyes where darker than usual, her head was titled ever so gently back against the chair in a way the made it look like she was fainted. Ii started to worry, the love of my life was in front of me, looking like she just passed out for no reason at all. I reached over a little bit to shake her out of it. But then she regained energy again. Only one thing was really wrong the look in her eyes I will never forget it. Her brownish black eyes held fear, desperation, the most emotion their tho was fear. What had Roza seen to make her so, so scared and in such a hurry. I was at lost of words, nothing I wanted to ask her would or could come out. Then as quick as if fire burned her brain, she ran. Ran fast as lighting.

About only five minutes passed when I, saw them. It was the guards, all tied to the queen.

Why would they all leave her post to come here? The leader I suppose spoke then " have you seen Rosemarie Hathaway?" I got the feeling I should help her. So I answered with a simple "no, why, what's going on?" the leader spoke again " well the queen was murdered and Rosemarie is the main suspect because of her threat yesterday."

With that they all left. I could not believe it , I know Roza get into trouble but this! What is going on? Roza no matter how much she hated the queen she would never kill her!

I just could not believe it! Lisa, how would she reacted? Wait I can feel here sometimes. So I tried to reach out to Lisa thro the "bond" I you would call it that. What I found tho this time I got pull to her. I was also running to her I didn't know why. But I had to follow where ever Lisa was going. By the time Lisa and who ever she was with got to another country right out side of the royal court. I had my mind made that the person with Lisa was Roza.

Both of them stopped farther down the city at a okay looking hotel. The shutters where torn but the service was great. I wasn't sure at first but I think Lisa knew I had followed them. As soon as I came in the lobby area workers gave me a key and told me the room number of a girl that matched Lisa's description.

**8bluemoon8- okay that was a good chapter. So again I would like to thank, Katryna, Wally-da-bunny, and murderthethirst101 for reviewing. Also I have sad news. It turns out I will be grounded for staying up to late yesterday, and grounded mean all week starting tomorrow (Monday) I can not go on the computer so I will be unable to update till another week. I'm sorry. **

**Disclamer- This time i will have are beloved Rose do it.**

**Rosa- why do i have to do it?**

**because everyone lovess you not me. **

**Rosa- Fine, 8bluemoon8 does not own me or the Vampire Academy. **


	4. Escaping wonder

_**Disclamer- I do not own Vampire Academy**_

**Dimitri pov **

It was late in the day, for us I mean. The sun was just about to rise, But that's what I got for sleeping on a "human" regulations. First off I checked myself for my stake I always had hidden in my pants. Check, it was there, that's good, now there was only one place to go. Lisa and Roza's room.

I started off for there room, quite surprised no other Guardians had found me or them yet. By the time I got to there room, small noise indicated both were asleep with twisting images in there minds again, Off of the pervious terms I would say that in all to many ways this meeting with them, is like when I first meet them spying on the to from the ground below there dorm.

Okay time to get this over with. I thought to myself, "knock, Knock". In the room you could tell one of them was awake and heard the knocks. Every so soft came Lisa's voice, "Dimitri, is that you?" Before I had time to reply the door was yanked open, I was quickly pulled inside, dang I didn't know Lisa was a little strong for a mori.

Lisa was tired and confused, she watched roza`s sleeping form with question. This made me wonder how much did the princess know? "Listen dimitri, rose will wake soon and you have to be careful, she doesn't know you're here and probably wont trust you." Yep that sounded just like Roza to not trust me for coming. A little later into the silence did Roza wake. Her, face in pain, her eyes with filled with pure darkness. Okay now I'm confused? What is wrong with Roza? Another minute or two passed by us. Roza was now wide awake, I could tell from the first glance her eyes gave me, I was the threat to her and Lisa again.

Lisa got up quickly, "Rose stop, please." the rest of her words lost to the bond. Just like the day we all meet around there dorm again, Roza slowly relaxed only this time she still had a hard edge, to her posture.

"Rose, I'm here to HELP! You guys." my words came out battered and waste less.

It took some time but, me and Lisa finally got done explaining "why the hell?" I was here. As Roza like to put it.

After that Roza`s hard edge, softened but you could tell it didn't melt comply as I was hoping it would.

Roza was still half asleep, but noting stopped her from saying all the places we could hide and free hotels that they were at, when the two ran from the school and everything else before.'

All three of us agreed, I would be the guarding Lisa and Roza would use what she call her shadow-kissed "powers" to fight off any upcoming sitrgo`s. Also all three of us will go undercover to a unknown airport and catch a ride to LA. For what every reason, Rose had said that she was meeting a guy named Ambrose there.

**8bluemoon8- Okay here is another good chapter, again I would like to thank, Katryna, Wally-da-bunny, murderthethirst101, and ROSE'S TWIN. Onward on my profile I will have a poll for the three of them ( Dimitri, Rose, and Lisa ) should run into anything or not on there way to LA. Okay well goodbye I have to go, so again thanks to all my readers this story would be nothing with out your support. :) **


	5. eagle of journeys

**Rose's pov**

Can you believe it? I mean not only am I in trouble for "killing the queen" like I would ever kill queen bitch! And to get worse Lisa, my own sister, got the man I love. To follow us, most people would not think that is a problem having there be-loved follow them, but hey I guess I forgot to say he doesn't love me! Ugh why does this world hate me, Rose Hathaway so much?

"Ok now rose." I thought to myself "you have to control yourself, you girl have to get to Ambrose!" Turning I faced "him" and Lisa. " Good to go here guys, I got are bags together. We can leave now." I know we didn't come here with any bags but god-thank Adrian, he got Lisa and my bags together and tracked us down to give them to us about an hour ago. "So how we getting to the airport?" Dimitri asked suddenly, "Well Comrade, Adrian also leaned us a car it is hidden, only I know where it is, and yes I will be driven." I love the look on their face, I guess I didn't drive as well I as I thought I did then. Lisa looked like she was fearful but I could tell that she trusted me enough to drive. And Dimitri look like he just saw George Washington's ghost. Truly funny, "find then, I will only drive halfway there, and Dimitri you can drive the other half?" I said regretfully at much as I love to protect Lisa, my love for cars and driven them is next on my list.

"Okay, rose I'll drive the last half way there." Dimitri said getting up, Lisa went behind Dimitri and me, and we headed out the door and out of the hotel. Turn out the car he gave me, was like a lamberene ( I don't know how to spell that really fast car so..) yep so typical of him to give me the fastest car he owns. We soon headed off, the airport was like, hmm 1 hour away so it want that far off a drive. As I drove I made a small chat with dimitri. " so.. Comrade, how you doing?" I didn't really want to talk to him considering how he said "_love fades, mine has_." thing but hey Lisa fell asleep again. Plus I mean I love the guy. "I'm fine Rose, what about you." Dimitri replied, but I got the feeling he too wanted to be left alone. Weird well who care weather he likes it or not I'm going to talk to him. " Well, I could be better Comrade I mean, I think I just found more shadow-kissed power, that acts almost like the darkness one, I mean I feel like killing someone but, like I can use that anger to get future warnings and well you-know the ghost, or I just found one that I can kill a stigro with my mind." he seemed to be worried but amused at this. "So like now the anger can help you?" he asked "Well Dimitri, I think it can but it also hurts me. When I use it, well you see I get pulled close to that part of my soul that is in the shadow's land also know as heaven the judgment table." yep he was really more worried then he was, maybe I should have never told dimitri about the power.

" Hey Dimitri it's your turn to drive." I told him sadly " umm well, pull over there and we can switch." as I neared the spot he pointed at I got nausea, that can only mean one thing, there where stigro here. "Dimitri, there are stigro here." I said kind of fast. That put him in Guarding mode. We pull over but it was on the other side of the road. I quickly woke Lisa, " Lisa I need you to stay with me okay?" "Yes?" she said it in a way that made it sound like a question, but I know she trusted me to not ask. "Good, Lisa I need you to Hold my hand okay?" "yes but don't you have to help fight?" "well Lisa, it turns out with my shadow-kissed power I can stand her and take year worth of darkness from you, and with that I can set fire to every stigro here. Also if you hold my hand it will make you shield by the ghost, you know by the ghost of your parents." " M- my parent?" " yes , Lisa I also need you to be brave." " Okay Rose , I trust you."

Okay this fight is about to begin, from what I was feeling , I guess there was about 10 stigro. And after a little help from the friendly ghost, the told me where every stigro was. In less then five minutes I had 6 stigro pined to the ground with fire coming out of there bones. Lisa looked scared at the damage I did so quickly and I figured since we were bonded and I was letting some of my power go to her so I can help her, I guess she saw her parent ghost there. It was hard but in about another 2 minutes I finally had all my 6 stigro bodies burned to charcoal. Dimitri was having trouble with one he was the last stigro left, Dimitri had killed the other three. Anyway I decided to use a lot of power then I already was and burn the stigro with more flames then I had set to the 6 stigro. Then when it was over, I felt myself become suddenly really tired, the ghost around me that became my friends after I chat with them. Where happy yet scared, and that could only mean one thing, I was dieing, I would be going back to them like I should have when I was in that car crash. Lisa was really going crazy with her emotions I guess since I used my powers way to much I think that her parent told her what was happening. She look about ready to cry, I could hear faint footstep coming beside me to , I think that was dimitri but how could I be sure my vision turn all black and I fell to the ground. I never thought death would come so soon, would be blissful or feel like Lisa was trying to heal me. Before I felt my soul being rip out of my body forever I hear a faint cry of dimitri voice " Roza, Roza don't leave now, I know I can't forgive myself but I don't ever want to lose you, I love you" my heart was bursting he loved me? Then why did he keep pushing me away? And hell if this was death why was I seeing the ghost mouth "your time not up" Oh it finally clicked now, when I said death felt like Lisa was healing me. She must have been bringing me back from the dead a second time. I felt so grateful to her I can never describe one thing I would didn't do for her. I mean I didn't worship her like Dimitri I just renewed my trust in her to a higher level. When I finally woke up fully, like when I got my eyes and my voice back. I realized we all where on the plane. I sat beside Lisa, with Dimitri on her right. She felt that I woke up and was looking at me with so much love, I knew right there that I could tell her about, her brother or sister.

**8bluemoon8**- **As always I thank my reviewers-**Katryna, Wally-da-bunny, murderthethirst101, ROSE'S TWIN, numberonegirl ,Wally-da-bunny, ROSE'S TWIN

**Okay now, wait and see what stuff happens in LA, but if you want a hint or two Send me a message and I will be more then happy to let you know if dimitri will get Rose back or not, And I would love any advice you have for me. Also I'm sorry about not posting the poll on my profile so you guys could vote, I just forgot to click yes to showing it, ugh why do I forget a lot of things? Lolz bye guys, I'll update again soon. **

**Disclamer- ahmm i totally do not own Vampire Academy but if i did it probably would never be as good.**


	6. last hours

**Rose's pov**

Slowly I regained control of my mouth back, and the first words out of them where " Lisa, and well you to Dimitri, I have to tell you something importuned I might not get another chance." I spoke hushed and fast. I do not know why but I felt my heart pounding, and the air in the plane go numb. Every breath of other around us, died. If I did not see the small motion of up and down in the humans, chest I would have thought all of them where died. So I decided to check the ghost out, maybe something happened there? Oh well was most of a chance did I have to find the cause of the death?

Before I could even move a single barrier blocking the ghost, Lisa Sent a message through the bond:

"**Rose, sister I know what your doing, and let me tell you, if you do what I think you will I will so… well I will think of something to make you stay away from them."**

I figured I could send a message back since I could project the ghost to her to.

" **Well Lisa, Fine I promise to stay away from the ghost, but do you feel the air?"**

The Bond talk was cut off, and Lisa answer out loud, "Rose how can you feel that?" She stopped only for a brief moment, and then continued with a shaky breath.

"You know only people who are air benders can feel the air. And since I have spirt I can feel slight changes in the other elements sometimes" Lisa sent a Worried look my way then faced the seat again.

Well Hell, what am I some kind of hyped up freak? What kind of Luck would I have if I happened to be Lisa half Sister? Well Crappy Luck, because right now all of us are thousand of miles from Montana and no proof for me to stay alive.

"Hey Lisa, When we get off the plane I want to have a blood test." I don't know why I even perused my imaginary thought, But in the back of my mind I some how heard Lisa's Dad's voice " Rosemarie, Consider it, Please you find the truth in hidden Doors." Now can he have been anymore planer, I thought sarcastically.

The plane landed a couple of hours later. Dimitri and I talked a little less but I think it would be better if he and I can talk about our died or maybe not died love. Well this is very confusing at the moment, When will my life every be at least somewhat normal? Omg I have to stop asking myself questions like this, Jezz I am just give myself a headache if I don't watch it I feel like I'm talking to one of those mute ghost.

Lisa agreed to the blood test but was looking at me now as if I gone completely insane, and at the moment she might not be far off from where my sanity lays. Well at least it only took a day to get to LA so right now It is Day light out, I know Lisa mines the sun burning holes in her back, but the sun also keeps the stigro away from us for another 20 hours. And that was good, because we all did not need another attack like the one we had getting here.

**8bluemoon8-**** I know its been awhile since I last updated but **

**I didn't know what to write. Anyway, Thank you to **Katryna, Wally-da-bunny, murderthethirst101, ROSE'S TWIN, numberonegirl ,Wally-da-bunny, ROSE'S TWIN, snowgoose , **and **Uhad2ask**. I wrote this at like midnight and my moms mad so I cant update for another week, sorry guys I guess when you try to do something nice people hat you for it! Ugh, so I'll update again as soon as I can, so hang tight I know this doesn't explain that much to what will happen but I do have plans for Rose and Lisa. But the only question remaining is after everything is done will Rose and Dimitri still Love each other? Well review and tell me what I should do to give this story a little twist with there on and off relationship please. Bye guys hope you enjoyed this chapter. **

Sorry I forgot this in the last one

Disclaimer- I 8bluemoon8 do not own Vampire Academy.


	7. Wild thorns

**Disclaime**r**- I 8bluemoon8 do not own Vampire Academy. The only thing I do own is the way the plot goes and any characters I make up to fit this fan fiction story.**

**Rosepov**

I knew that I shouldn't be doing this and Lisa would kill me if I weren't blocking her. And Dimitri would probably go along with anything see does, but could his attains ever-go farther then friends anymore? Well after this I will just about find answer to the question.

Okay back to this, I Sneak out of Lisa and Dimitri`s view. I calculated that I have exactly five minutes before they reached my spot. So with out a second though I easily slide my barriers down. Queen Tatiana was there like I wanted, some where along the road I decide not to keep calling her queen bitch all the time, she was just trying to help. I pull out a map of LA and spread in front of her, She under stood, before I left the court, in the vision she told me something, she told me that she would only help me find her killer, not Lisa sister. Apparently the old queen thought the two were connected, weird hey? Probably not, she could easily be right just as fast as she could be wrong.

Onward though she pointed to a small area just right of on of the abandon casino. I slide my barriers back up, and unblocked Lisa from me just as they came into view. Both were furious, well Lisa was and I guess Dimitri was but once again he had his guardian mask up. Lisa chilly voice creped up my spine "Rosemarie Hathaway, why did you run from me?" I knew just from her voice now her posture; Lisa had some of sprits darkness in her. "Lisa I need to do something, I know where to meet Ambrose now, and here this should help you." As I said the word anger boiled up in my blood, Lisa was relaxed again but how will I? I could just kill the brick wall beside me. Okay I make through with that. They both watch as I punch a brick then, stepped forward once they knew what had happened.

**Lisa pov**

I don't know how Rose does that; you know take all my darkness really rose is a great friend and sister. But her hand must be killing her now from punching the brick so hard. Before we came on this trip I felt like something was going to happen. At least she made do with her promise to me after she got back from Russia.

I needed to get close to rose with out her hitting me so maybe Dimitri will take a hit instead. Haha yeah I presume that under his job list, he did say he worshiped me. Okay back to the rose maybe I could try sending the healing through the bond and make it two-way connection? Oh well worth a try, so I pull the sprit healing out but this time I focused on having the healing go through me instead of out of my hands. Okay better explained, I had the healing go through that invisible cord we share instead of the healing going through my hands for me to touch them and wah-la there healed. It was weird doing this I felt way different and I can remember what rose saw and felt in the car crash that night, what happened did I make the bond two-way just because I made the magic go through the bond not outside it? Oh well I will find out later from rose I suppose. Also ever since rose woke up I feel she made a decision she was trying to make a long time ago. So I know she might have a little something to tell me.

Now that my sister's alright, I going to have to devise a plan to get the rose and Dimitri back in the same boat if you know what I mean. Rose pointed out on a map where we have to go to. I just wonder what Ambrose has to do with anything. Are place to meet is approximately 5 miles off cost of the road. To top off the scary part, right beside an abandon casino. I would make a point to ask rose, about the detail of this mission, on the way to meet Ambrose. But first I have to convince the two to let us go on a quick shopping spree. Haha I need more, "stuff" because I ran out I had to borrow from roses supply. So let the games begin, I begin to walk to rose first.

**Rosepov (**picking up from where it left off)

My hand stung from the brick but I didn't really care as long as I didn't hurt anyone, this was safe to do. I got ready to slam it again, wondering all the way who would dare to come near me at this point blank range. But I know one thing no matter who it was they would get a hard punch I didn't want to hurt them sure, but I can't control this anger its too great of an emotion to be controlled. I was on my third shot when, I felt Lisa, heal someone, and surprisingly it was me. I look at it again and I remember I felt a more powerful sprit of healing and it felt like it did when I died in the car crash only this time I felt it from Lisa. Wow I never thought this would ever happen, to me we both see the bond in the head thing as an evasion of privacy now it will be my privacy she will evade and she will she ever thing I cant tell her just this minute. Now what the hell will I do I will not block her out every time I have a though, ugh will I have to talk to her about this later. Right now she's coming over to talk about a shopping spree to get more of her "stuff" I mean she is a vampire but they still get it.

8bluemoon8- **well thank you to **Katryna, Wally-da-bunny, murderthethirst101, ROSE'S TWIN, numberonegirl ,Wally-da-bunny, ROSE'S TWIN, snowgoose, Uhad2ask**, **MyVampireLover**, **ROSE'S TWIN**, **meellx3**, **VampireBookAddict**, **VampireBookAddict, ROSE'S TWIN, and JaimeeNight **For reviewing, I appreciate you doing so.**

okay girls that are above 13 or older might know what "stuff" I mean in this if you don't know lets just say it's a thing girls get when its there time of the month, no further question on that. Now the next chapter will possible be longer then this one because it will have the meeting from Ambrose that were all looking forward to get in on, and it will have some shopping where dimitri works a plan to get rose jealousy and it works and all im saying is someone is going home with a bloody nose, and or a broken arm.

Bye for now and I will update when I get the time this week or next, next week because I m sorry but I will be going on vacation to virgina next week or so. Bye guys have a nice day.


	8. Black to White

**Rose pov**

From a few cars to train, here we are standing in front of the one and only mall in L.A. Just kidding, but the freaking mall is like huge. Anyway me being the reckless one most of the time. Openly agreed when Lisa, devised a devils plan to get dimitri back to me and stop gloating over the memories in the past.

I really did need to help him understand that I truly forgave him. So when me an Lisa are in the store, I first check it for anything with my built in sensor. Then step two: find a boy to toy with. After that step three: make Dimitri see and get angry or jealousy as we like to call it.

Okay both us girls headed towards the tiny CVS, behind us Dimitri was following far away enough that no one would suspect he was following us. So it work out, me and Lisa need a few minutes anyways to find the right boy.

Within seconds after we got in the store, I found the perfect kid, he was tanish with short spiky blond hair, his eyes where an impossible blue. And he seem to have a good pack of abs, yum if I didn't like dimitri I might of just dated this kid, it sad to think he was only human. But what do I care now I have a boy to win, he will only be a prop in my game.

Moving on, Dimitri had gotten in the store now. After a quick scan no threat were near here so it was safe enough for Lisa and I to carry out her plan. So with no time to waste I came behind the kid and his friends, we to farther ado I made my presence know.

"Hey guys, mine if I chat with you for a little bit, my friend has some shopping to do and I didn't want to be lonely." My voice sounded like, honey. And by the look on their faces I got their attention, before another minute passed crowd had gotten bigger, and every boy was asking to come with me to chat or flirt in their case. But I wasn't focused on them only the blond haired boy who seemed immune to me, hmmm I guess the game got a little more interesting, don't you think?

So I tried again, my voice this time came out gentle and kind, "But that is if you don't mind coming I don't want to break up your guys group chat." after this the blond kid I kept looking at, finally said something, tho his voice was sad and cold at the same time, "But if you haven't noticed you already did!" I was a bit taken aback, so I decided it was time to be the bitch I am.

"Well, well I seem to notice something you don't. If these guys were your true friends. They wouldn't abandon you to go get up a girl skirt if I may say." with that I flash my man-eater smile and turned to go. But before I could get back over to Lisa to tell her the plan was screwed. He spoke again, "Yeah, what you _know _about true friends." okay more like sneered. Well that's my voice was deathly cold "_ Boy,_ I spat, what the hell are you to question, my friends. My friends would kill themselves to save me. Just ask anyone of them." by now the crowd was scared shitless and started to back away. How ever the blond kid, just stared amazed and not believing. When I tried to go walk away, he stopped me again. " why are you here anyway?" I distantly replied "im here to talk but I can see, you boy are complete idiots as to when a girl is a school house flirt and when there truly crushing on you." my words struck a bone then he quickly walk over to me and gave me by the shoulder. It didn't really hurt but I had to act like it. I hope Lisa got her stuff by now because it looks as tho I was about to get in a nasty fight. But instead of a kick or punch the blond dude kissed me, eww he tasted like fish! An I could hear Dimitri pounding foot steps. Quicking to head in the direction of him and I, so I made quite sure we were still kissing, may I add very hungrily, when he in our line of view. For a few seconds his guarding mask fell and I caught a quick glimpse of longing and jealousy and then rage, Before once again it was put back up. Then as he composed himself he stormed over to us, when he was in reach I whispered to the boy " I love you, but my friend calling me got to go." and with a smile that left him dazed. I ran to where I left Lisa to get a glimpse of yelling and a loud crack. Wow what the hell was going on I didn't think I made him that mad. Hurrying me and Lisa were able to get the last of the fight. Dimitri was clutching a lightly bleeding nose. And the blond dude was withering in pain holding his arm. With a closer look, it appeared Dimitri broke the kids arm in the shoulder and elbow. I headed over with Lisa to where the two boys locked eyes, both breathing raged and torn. "well, well I go away for a minute and look what happens." I Raised both my eyebrows in confusing. Then the blond kid started to yell at me "Girl you never said you had a boyfriend!" so that was it he going to say im his girlfriend but not act like it unless were by other people, god what the kind of shit did he think he could pull here.

"Um, im sorry but I don't have a boyfriend, this dude here I never seen before, so I apologize for anything that happened." I my voice blended into one of a sad confused girls. And with a tug on my shirt I dragged me and Lisa outside to the food court, and I could feel dimitri behind us only it seem he was closer then last time. Now was time to get the heck out of here. Our plan worked, so now when we both get time alone I will have enough proof from him to get him to confuses his feelings had not faded. Because love may fade but the kind of love we shared is true love and true love may falter but no way in hell does it die or in this case fade out to nothing.

**8bluemoon8-**** Hey I would like to thank all the people who reviewed because, you make me love writing this and give me the push I need to think of new ideas of what can and will happen. Anyway those cool reviews are, **Katryna, Wally-da-bunny, murderthethirst101, ROSE'S TWIN, numberonegirl ,Wally-da-bunny, ROSE'S TWIN, snowgoose, Uhad2ask**, **MyVampireLover**, **ROSE'S TWIN**, **meellx3**, **VampireBookAddict**, **VampireBookAddict, ROSE'S TWIN, JaimeeNight, murderthethirst101, ROSE'S TWIN, anddd LiZEttE.

**Okay Im sorry I didn't have the Ambrose meeting them in this chapter but I did put the rose and dimitri action in to make up for it, anyway I promise this time I will post that in the next chapter. But I did find out that Monday I will be going to Virginia. I know I said last week but I really didn't know but now I do. But still I gave you another chapter for yall to read. ****J**** Moving on **

**Disclaimer- I don't own Vampire Academy. I only own what goes on in this story.**

**So thank you a million for reading and have a fun summer.**


	9. The crossing roads

**RPOV-**

The silence that followed on the hunt to the food court was inextensible, awarded, and heavy with heart breaking tense.

Every moved I made was filled with longing for Dimitri`s sudden cares to be reality once more, that his words were lies from the church, but me being the one person who knows him more then anyone else, I would know I could detect the lies if said one, an those words weren't a lie. To be clearer something of Lisa thought got me intruded, (Lisa thought) "Even thou we, saved his soul could we have killed his heart?" Its seem justifiable, so to speak, what if only his soul came back but emotions tied to the heart have yet to come alive again, could his heart be dead even when it beats?

Could it be possible that if me an Lisa continue to fight for his an mines love we can slowly bring him to the human side of him again, the beating side of his heart again?

There's a lot to think about in these voids of time tied to an event we all rather forget, if the cave never happened that day could I still have had a chance a being Lisa guarding?

The food courts smell roamed up an out of my nose and trickled into my line of sight. Ever so gently my heart beats gracefully slowed remembering what happened the last time I was in a café earlier yesterday.

The tables were nearly gone, but I managed to gave one for Lisa an me plus my Russian jailer sort of.

"hello any one awake in the that pretty little head of your Lisa?" I told Lisa teasingly, Her lips unleash a smile remembering the day when we first runway from the academy, where the peace between here an now seemed to last forever, where life seemed I don't know less stressed, less hard to find a reason as to why we should worry about stigro an not just enjoy what we have before we go into the battle field.

Hours passed like that, or so if felt like hours. In all real concepts it was only about one hour, of walking after getting food. A shadow behind me kept creeping closer and closer, I took a mall exit waiting for them to follow.

They did or rather HE did, Ambrose my savoir and helper in this mission.

He look rather good for a guy who had someone so close to him die, word came out with out me noticing much "Hey boy, long time no hear, what you have for me now?" A sluggish smile spread over his tan features. " Oh rose, you'll never change, well rose I have some files and a little more in detail bank transcript, but that's all I can give you for the rest of you journey." Near the end my hope started to fade a bit, if I didn't have him helping who could get so close to the information and wasn't me or him? Well almost no one I know of. Maybe Dimitri but his to good two shoes for that.

"Hmm, Thanks Ambrose, this means a lot to me even if you cant help any more. You know im kind of glad you cant help me more, you don't wanna get mixed up with me you know what I mean?." I broke off a the end with a empty laugh.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~`(Time skip, Lisa, rose and Dimitri are at the hotel get ready for bed?~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The bed was comfy enough, though my nerves were like bombs going off with every second those two didn't go to sleep. I need to look at those files with out them, why tell them if the files didn't have any real hope to the case? Umm yeah not telling them sounds so much better.

Lisa fell asleep first, Dimitri was still up looking at the ceiling, maybe I could search the files in the bathroom with out him noticing them? Well lets hope so. Carefully I reach out to them moving to block his view of them, making look like I was getting up from the bed. Calling out softly " I umm going to use the bathroom." I kicked myself inside for saying umm he'll know something's up for sure. Yep I was right he snapped his head up in question, search me for unsaid answer to hidden questions not yet formed.

Steadily I jog to the bathroom, locking it behind me. The files pretty much held picture and account numbers of well someone I would have never thought of, someone I was sure didn't lie to me when they said there were related to me with the looks and all.

The picture showed a green garden, or the backyard of Lisa family house.

There stood a man in a full out gangster knee cab breaking mode smile and dress code.

The next picture showed Lisa but the girl in the hospital bed wasn't Lisa so called mom, a scream shot out of me as I realized who it was that gave birth to Lisa. She was….

8bluemoon8- I so hating myself for not updating sooner but I`m in all weight honors class, and let me tell you the homework you get isn't small nor easy. Plus it also adds on that the class are set on a twelve grade level Im just a ninth grader. Forgive me. I need idea's as to how to get Dimitri and Rose together and tell then both will just be friends. Now for the big question should I have Lisa get upset about who ever it is that is really her mom, and whose her sister or feel okay about it. Thanks you a million times over for reading this story, it not the best but its just a little something to keep you wondering about the stuff that might of happened if the story went a different way at certain parts.


	10. Ravens glass

"_She was….."_

**Ravens glass**

Mine? Can this be true. Looking up from a sound above, Dimitri`s face heaved with angry drifted above me. I didn't speak nor move I was still shocked about how my mom could have betrayed me. Now who was I, was my name even Rose? What am I? Why is Lisa a mori if my fake mom isn't. Nothing added up, but one thing did more magic was involved I was almost certain of that. Lisa's pounding fear sang in my vein cause me to move, once and for all. Their she was, I didn't hate her for taking the only family I knew I had away, but I did get angry at how she had the thing I always wish for, love, parents, freedom. Her jade eyes afraid of me not for me this time, I saw myself from her point of view, my hair was dead looking, my eyes a piercing red color, from tear I didn't notice, and I was so pale right now from shock almost violently I whipped back to my own head shock was gone but replaced with madness. "Run," I thought, " I have to run, get away from here." I couldn't take it, everything I was alone in this world no love, no family, no truth. So far Abe my true father if he was, is the only thing I could say is my family but his been gone to long to really say. I tried to run, but Dimitri was blocking me and Lisa was scream at me jumbled up words. I couldn't help but laugh then at how much faith they have in me. "Really" I sneered, " you actually think I would go all stigro on you? Hello I just found out I a freak, I have a reason to look like shit!" Freezing them on each word I ran, leaving them to call after me. Nothing was right, could my powers for fire and the other ones be more then shadow gifts? I decided with some thought I would have to find Abe or Zemy to find my answers. But first a blood test for me I had to force on it I silently thought, maybe If I think enough I can see if I want it or not, even with compulsion I wouldn't want to drink it but god bless the dead if I did, everything I knew is out that door and into the next.

I stayed all night, closer they came but went back to the hotel for sleep soon after search for an hour or two. Stiffly I walked back almost zombie like, not Rose Hathaway style at all. A shadow moved over me, swiftly I looked up, circling me was the raven lisa healed, I never knew why but I always could tell when he was near. Crooking again his black eyes following mine sending a voiceless message. " Rossse, I cannn hellpp, bothh of uss saw what wee weren't meant tooo heardd whatt is to be leftt unsaid." The shadow world came to mind, his shake of the beck confirmed it I now had to get Lisa's parents to talk to. When I finally got to the room, everything was dark, child like breaths were the only noise to e heard. Water dripped down my arms, as I watched I saw more, "Blood, Lisa," entered my mined, I raced over to her, knife half way in skin, eyes crying my little sister, my blonde angel sat. Falling beside her I cried for us, hugging her, I saw her tears dim as her arms vigorously found me and closed in around me. Both sobbing and unbelieving, I felt like when I was back in the past, back when we had first runaway, are tears and hurt are sad and lonely minds. Closer morning came, the closer we merged drifting off to sleep along the way.

Blinking furiously, bright light swamped my vision. Jumping back, but being unable to, strong arms held me. loving arms, Dimitri, I didn't know what to do Lisa's gave me a small smile understanding my confusing and longing. "Rose, I'm sorry, when you left I happened to look at the pictures you dropped, I should have know rose," she sobbed, "they (meaning her parents) lied to me to.

8bluemoon8- is always happy for reviews so please make her day. Well once again I do not own Vampire Academy. There that's the disclaimer, I know I forget them a lot so this is the last one ill write because you should know by now I do not own it. Further on school been kind and I had almost no homework so I was able to write this. I just like to say from now on I will be posting my most favorite reviews at the end of the story. So review =).


End file.
